Rogue Soul 2
Rogue Soul 2 is an action platformer game developed by SoulGame Studio. It's the sequel to Rogue Soul. Links The game can be found here: * Notdoppler.com * Armorgames.com * Kongregate.com Controls Rogue Soul 2 features two different control schemes from which you get to choose when you play the game's tutorial. Afterwards, you can go to the options menu at any time and configure the controls any way you like. Control Scheme 1 * Left/Right: Move left/right * Up: Jump (press twice to double jump) * Hold Up: Glide (when airborne), Wall Run (when on a wall) * Down: Stomp (when airborne) * Z: Throw Dagger * X: Slide Control Scheme 2 * A/D: Move left/right * W: Jump (press twice to double jump) * Hold W: Glide (when airborne), Wall Run (when on a wall) * S: Stomp (when airborne) * J: Throw Dagger * K: Slide Plot Our rebellious hero is seen roaming the forest looking for adventure, when he notices two bandits carrying an old man in a cage. The bandits start arguing with each other as one of them is tired of carrying the cage while the other one wants to keep going. With both bandits distracted, the Rogue drops in and takes them down easily. He breaks the old man free but rebuffs the geezer's gratitude, proclaiming that he only cares about loot. The Rogue takes off to look into who's behind all these kidnappings...and earn a buttload of money along the way! Gameplay Much like its predecessor, Rogue Soul 2 is a platformer game in which you control the titular hero, Rogue Soul, who runs automatically, and wreak havoc on enemies who would rather have him dead. However, Rogue Soul 2 is more story-driven and has a set of levels to be completed in linear progression rather than simply trying to get the best score you can. The game also has many other bonus modes that can be unlocked by reaching various milestones in the game. Rogue Soul 2 has ten levels, plus a tutorial level. In each level (excluding the tutorial), the player is required to run a certain distance while defeating/avoiding enemies, collecting loot, rescuing imprisoned Grandpa Souls, and completing missions; the level is complete when the player reaches its end, and thus the next level is unlocked. Upon completing a level, you will earn Soulons (money) to buy upgrades with, as well as stars to buy skins for Rogue Soul and his projectiles (between the main levels and challenge modes, there are 108 stars to collect in Rogue Soul 2). In order to 100% a level, however, you must do all of the following: rescue all three caged Grandpa Souls in the level, complete all three of the level's missions, and finish the level without taking any damage. Rogue Soul 2 also features boss battles, a feature that was not present in the original Rogue Soul. If you die during a boss battle, you only have to restart the boss battle instead of restarting the entire level. However, if you die three times in a boss battle, then you will have to restart the entire level. Shop Upgrades These are basic upgrades that enhance Rogue Soul's stats. * Armor: Increases the amount of hits your armor can take. Can be upgraded once. * Agility: Increases your speed. Can be upgraded three times. * Dodge: Increases the chances you'll dodge an attack. Can be upgraded five times. * Dexterity: Makes projectiles fly faster when you throw them. Can be upgraded four times. * Ammunition: Increases the maximum number of projectiles you can carry as well as the number of projectiles you start with. Can be upgraded five times. * Piercing: Increases the chances a projectile will pierce through enemies. * Prospect: Increases the amount of Soulons you earn after completing a level. Can be upgraded five times. * Fortune: Makes pick-ups spawn more often. Can be upgraded five times. * Gliding: Increases the amount of time you can glide before your parachute gives out. Can be upgraded five times. Black Market The Black Market has special items that grant really cool bonuses which make Rogue Soul significantly more powerful. * Spring Boots: If you fall down a pit, you'll bounce right back up! They only work once per level, though. * Skullpted Amulet: Makes power-ups last five seconds longer, making you way more powerful! * Broken Soulon: An ancient talisman that lets you attack enemies even when recovering from damage. * Cursed Gauntlet: Makes combos last one second longer, making it easier to rack up huge combos. * Statues: Cool statues of Rogue Soul show up at certain points in the levels. * Arena: Unlocks the Arena Mode. Moves These are cosmetic items that spice up Rogue Soul's attacks by giving him new animations to use when attacking enemies. * Stab: Just a basic forward thrust. Simple, but effective. * Backflip: A stylish way to take out enemies while showing off your acrobatic skills. * Headbutt: A great way to knock some sense into your enemies. * Drop Kick: A dirty but effective street-fighting move. * Upward Slash: A broad slash to show off the true magnificence of your weapon. Skins These are cosmetic items that can be bought with stars to allow you to customize Rogue Soul. Costumes * Rogue Costume (Starting skin) * Raggedy Costume * Hatless Costume * Soldier Costume * Cloaked Costume * Brute Costume * Skeleton Costume * Fancy Costume * Dark Zoul Costume * King Costume Weapons * Sword (Starting skin) * Scimitar * Spear * Golden Sword * Fishing Hook * Dagger * Ax * Double Spear * Umbrella * Bone * Falchian * Fan * Tree Sword * Golden Staff * Wizard Staff * Mega Blade Projectiles * Dagger (Starting skin) * Apple * Shuriken * Hatchet * Javelin * Bomb * Rubber Ducky * Bow and Arrow Parachute * White Parachute (Starting skin) * Raggedy Parachute * Ghost Parachute * Parasol * Leaf Parachute * Golden Parachute * Jetpack Pick-Ups * Ammo Barrel: A barrel containing daggers you can use as projectiles. Each barrel holds anywhere between one and three projectiles. * Armor: If you take damage, you can collect Armor to regain a hit point. * Flower: Give a Flower to a Soulette and she'll give you a temporary power-up! ** Invincibility: Enemies can't hurt you, and you can walk across pits. ** Infinite Ammo: You'll never run out of projectiles. ** Double Soulons: All loot and enemies are worth twice as much Soulons. ** Magnet: All loot is attracted to you. Loot * Soulon: A golden coin used as currency. 999,999 more of these and you'll be a millionaire. First seen in Level 1. * 3 Soulons: A trio of Soulons stacked together. First seen in Level 1. * 6 Soulons: A small handful of Soulons. First seen in Level 1. * Purse: When you shake it, you can hear the sound of wealth. Worth 15 Soulons. First seen in Level 2. * Goblet: A beautiful jewel-encrusted golden cup (the jewels are actually, but buyers don't need to know that!). Worth 25 Soulons. First seen in Level 3. * Lamp: Unfortunately, it doesn't have a genie in it. Worth 30 Soulons. First seen in Level 4. * Gold Helmet: Too heavy to wear, but perfect for selling at the Black Market. Worth 50 Soulons. First seen in Level 5. * Crown: Probably belonged to a great king at some point. It even has dandruff on it! Worth 60 Soulons. First seen in Level 6. * Pearl: You could start a nice jewelry business with these. Worth 10 Soulons. First seen in Level 7. * Sapphire: It's a truly precious stone...but not as precious as a ruby. Worth 80 Soulons. First seen in Level 7. * Emerald: It's as green as the eyes of a beautiful Soulette. Worth 100 Soulons. First seen in Level 8. * Ruby: You'd be stupid to leave a big ol' gem like this behind! Worth 150 Soulons. First seen in Level 9. * Sacred Cross: A priceless ancient artifact. It's over 3500 years old but still as shiny as a new pin! Worth 1000 Soulons. First seen in Level 10. * Treasure Chest: Gives you some random loot when you collect it. First seen in Level 3. Enemies * Bandit: A common "Your money or your life" kind of guy. Uses basic melee attacks with his blade. Worth 5 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 1. * Marauder: Basically a Spearman who turned to a life of crime. Uses thrust attacks with his spear. Worth 5 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 1. * Soldier: A fairly weak enemy who uses basic melee attacks with his sword. Worth 5 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 2. * Spearman: Thinks he's hot stuff, but he's not. Uses thrust attacks with his spear. Worth 5 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 2. * Archer: Shoots arrows in an upward arc, and can only shoot twice. Worth 7 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 2. * Captain: This elite warrior uses dash attacks and can catch you by surprise if you're not careful! Worth 10 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 3. * Brute: A big ax-wielding lug who waits for you to get close and then swings his weapon. Use a slide or projectile attack to defeat him without taking any damage. Worth 10 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 5. * Mage: A mysterious woodland sorcerer who shoots fireballs your way. Worth 10 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 4. * Assassin: A stealthy killer who jumps out from the background and throws a dagger at you from behind. If you manage to dodge the dagger, he might wind up hitting one of his colleagues instead. Worth 15 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 7. * Elite Soldier: This soldier received advanced training and was given a shield. Worth 20 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 6. * Elite Spearman: This guy means business! He's armed himself with a double-ended spear and learned some advanced melee attacks so he could be the best of the best in the Spearnan department. Worth 25 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 8. * Berserker: Basically a Brute that's way dumber, more heavily armored, and runs right at you. Only a slide attack can topple this thug! Worth 30 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 7. * Cultist: An acolyte of dark magic that shoots huge magic blasts your way. Worth 30 Soulons when defeated. First seen in Level 10. Bosses * Black Captain (Level 4): A mighty first-rate warrior who turned to the dark side to enslave Grandpa Souls. He's incredibly strong but has a simple attack pattern. He'll slam the ground to send a shockwave your way, then swing his sword up and down to make it harder to hit him. Wait for an opening and then either jump on or slide into him to deal damage. When you damage the Black Captain, he'll retaliate by dashing across the screen, then he'll resume his normal patterns. Takes four hits to defeat. * The Engineer (Level 7): A strange goblin inventor who joined the geezer-abducting operation as one of its enforcers. He spends the entire battle flying with his jetpack and stays out of Rogue Soul's reach. He attacks by throwing three sticks of dynamite and then doing a dash attack, rinse and repeat. Sometimes a mushroom or a bunch of boulders will show up, allowing you to get high enough to hit the Engineer. When you damage the Engineer, he'll retaliate by doing a somersault and dropping five dynamite sticks simultaneously, then he'll resume his normal patterns. Takes four hits to defeat. * Dark Zoul (Level 10): The mastermind behind the scheme to kidnap Grandpa Souls. This evil wizard is a master of occult forces and has plans to take over the world. Unlike the other bosses, he has two phases. ** Phase 1: Dark Zoul starts his attack pattern by materializing somewhere at the top of the screen and shooting three fireballs that spread out (he adds an extra fireball to this attack each time you hit him). He does this three times, then shoots a lightning bolt that sends two sparks rolling on the ground. Then he'll appear on the ground and prepare to fire a laser while a mushroom appears, giving you just enough time to bounce on the mushroom to glide safely above the laser. After firing the laser, Dark Zoul will get tired and his magic force field will vanish, allowing you to land a hit on him. When you damage Dark Zoul, he'll retaliate by hurling a cluster of six huge fireballs into the air to try to get them to fall on you (he adds an extra round of these fireballs to this attack each time you hit him), and then resume his normal patterns. Takes four hits to defeat. But he's not done yet... ** Phase 2: After you deplete his health, Dark Zoul will heal himself and go into a frenzy, endlessly shooting big fireballs straight at you. Sometimes, he'll shoot a small magic orb instead. During this phase you have to dodge the fireballs and touch the magic orbs so they get shot back at Dark Zoul to damage him. Takes six hits to defeat. Extra Modes Challenge Unlocked after beating Level 5. These are short levels that revolve around various types of challenges. Each Challenge level has three stars to offer; completing a level perfectly is required to get all three, and getting all three stars in a Challenge level is required to unlock the next one after it. There are four Challenge categories, and each one has three levels and an endless mode. * Collector: Collect as many coins as you can! * Hunter: Defeat as many enemies as you can! * Acrobat: Do crazy tricks to collect feathers! * Marksman: Throw daggers to hit as many targets as you can! Survival Unlocked after beating Level 10. This is an endless level where the goal is to get as far as you can and collect as much loot as you can. Arena Unlocked after buying it in the Black Market section of the shop. The Arena consists of five levels that have you battle the game's bosses with various twists. # Boss Rush: Fight all three bosses one by one. # Swords and Bombs: Fight the Black Captain and the Engineer together. # Darksome Duo: Fight the Black Captain and Dark Zoul together. # Under Fire: Fight the Engineer and Dark Zoul together. # The Ultimate Battle: Fight all three bosses together. Trivia * 100%'ing Rogue Soul 2 triggers a special credit sequence which features the main menu music from the original Rogue Soul. After its completion, players can watch this credit sequence again whenever they want by clicking on a button that reads "Watch Ending". Category:Notdoppler Category:Armor Games Category:Kongregate Category:Platformers Category:Fighting games Category:Games with Voice Acting Category:Auto Runners